


This Is A Waltz

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, No crack, Overcoming shyness, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt, maybe some fluff?, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: This is for that prompt on softkyluxkinks about Hux wanting to see Kylo masturbate, only Kylo is shy. I did another thing for the same prompt that fit into my Radiohead-titled series of fics, but this standalone may have been more to the point, and doesn't fit in anywhere in the known universe.Thanks for reading!!!!!!





	This Is A Waltz

Hux takes them there.

An anonymous room.

An unremarkable planet. 

A uniform, neat upon the chair.

“Sit back.”

One pillow. Two pillows. 

Rain, across the viewing port. 

Clouds; a yellowing darkness.

“Hux. I can’t.”

“You can.”

“Help me.”

“No. You take it all off. Show me they haven’t won. Show me that you can.”

Ren catches the worn material between his fingers. 

Slides his hands towards his knees.

“There. That was easy, wasn’t it?”

Cold air. Warm breath. 

Hux has moved closer.

Ren, naked, is familiar ground, but this is new territory for them both.

“I don’t tell you enough. How pretty you are.”

“You tell me plenty.”

Ren knows he isn’t. That he is Hux’s blindspot; his weakness.

And he can smell himself; salt and sour in the boxed air.

He hears shuffling go by their door.

Anonymous travellers.

Minds and bodies, clouded over. 

“Such a big cock, so big and pink and so pretty. Open your eyes and look at it.”

“I can’t.” 

A sigh.

“Damn you, Kylo.”

Ren puts out his hand, quickly.

“I’m sorry.”

Hux moves again.

He’s slow, he’s tired.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll never leave you.”

Oil slowly drips.

Ren tenses, to the point of pain. 

Fight, flight, or fuck. Either way, it’s always Hux.

The oil is cool fire, as Hux tangles his fingers through the pools and splashes, driving desire downward. 

Any other time he would take Ren onto his palm. 

Fuck him like that, coiling around him, serpentine.

Or flick his tongue.

Pleasure Ren beyond all reason.

Steal that moment for them.

They don’t have many.

“Just breathe, then.”

Hux goes slower with him.

It isn’t kindly.

Not done to please, but to prick.

To make Ren reach down, between the sticky creases of his hips. 

His nipples are sore. Hux is rough, there. Biting.

Hux rests his head on Ren’s lower belly. 

“Look at it. Flushed and stiff and slippery. Don’t you want to hold it?”

“I do.” Ren moans. “But…” 

“If I wasn’t here?” Ren hears the change in Hux’s voice, arousal stretching out the usual clipped tone. “Would you?”

Ren nods, bruising his lower lip with his teeth. 

“Slut,” Hux observes, folding one leg over Ren’s, trapping Ren’s knee under his, anchoring him to the bed. 

“There’s nothing to stop you, is there, slut?”

The sheets smell of spiced soap.

The four stone walls drift and billow with silks. 

Ren could be bolder here, less capable of concealment.

He lets his fingers creep until they cower in the rough hair, between his legs.

He is damp. Greasy.

His hands itch.

“There, that’s good,” Hux coos, darkly. 

He has slickened himself, now, to better slide against Ren.

Thick, pushing heat.

“Will you tease there, for me?”

Ren lets out a held breath.

His ribs ache.

He tugs sharply, over and over, sending sparks around his nerves, a sweetly painful spiral.

He pictures the wantonness of it. 

Hux grunts his approval.

Ren slides one finger lower still, but then pulls it away, stopping short of whoring at his hole as well.

“Play with yourself.”

Ren does, slowly. His hand is wet.

“You don’t have to stay so still. When I ride you, you buck like a beast.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Play with your cock. Just as if I wasn’t with you.”

“I hate when you’re not with me.”

“I know.” 

Hux kisses his mouth. Deep, owning kisses. 

Hux is Ren’s and Ren belongs to Hux. 

“We rule worlds together. And no-one will ever make you feel ashamed again.” 

Hux brushes back Ren’s hair.

Ren can tell Hux is watching his face.

“It’s alright.” Hux says. “It’s just us.”

“I want this.”

“I know.”

“I want what you want.”

Hux is harder now, hard against Ren’s bone, and muscle, rutting there, rhythmically, spreading his own tackiness over Ren’s skin. 

“I think about you. All the time.” 

“When you kill.”

“When I kill."

Ren’s mind buzzes; it’s too much. 

He wants to get up and leave, but the pull is beginning. 

The uncoiling of a prideful, gnawing need, it pushes his vulnerability aside, lets Hux in.

“Are you thinking about fucking me?”

“Yes.” Ren whispers. “Your tightness. Like this.”

He wraps his fingers around and lifts his groin up to thrust into his fist. 

Hux shifts, beside him.

“You fight everything, don’t you?”

Hux doesn’t. He is working himself blatantly, now. 

His panting breaths slide into Ren’s ear. 

“Fuck your hand. Harder. Fuck your big, pretty cock for me to see.”

Ren could beg; Hux would finish him in a stroke. 

Would finger him, relentlessly, adding, adding, adding, until Ren couldn’t take any more, until he was gaping. 

Would force Ren all the way in, and down, throat burning, coughing and drooling the way they both like it, so that Ren near drowns Hux in spittle and come. 

But this isn’t up to Hux, now.

This is on Ren. 

The room is quiet.

Ren can hear the friction of them both.

Dripping. Sliding on sweat.

“It’s so good.”

“I know. I know.” 

Ren rides a swell of love and lust at the sounds, and spreads himself open on the bed. 

He twists his hand then slackens off, thumbing the head. 

Beside him, Hux smells of sex. 

“Yes,” he bites Ren’s jaw, mindless. 

He’s watching, matching Ren’s quickening pace. 

“Fuck your hand again. Think of all the times you’ve licked me, fucked me.”

“Yes.” 

“Think of fucking me hard, so hard, fucking your cock into me.”

Ren digs his heels in, fighting but losing. 

He chases.

Grips harder.

“Hux.”

“Kylo.” Hux is louder. Over and again. “Let me see you. Let me see how prettily you come.”

“I’m fucking close.”

“I know. I wish I could suck your big cock. Want it. Want to taste you.”

Ren fights but he’s losing. 

He’s lost but he’s won. 

His mind, his heart, his hand, all belong to Hux, so what’s the difference?

There is none between them.

Ren opens his eyes. 

And Hux, of course, is looking back at him. 

Their mouths meet but it isn’t a kiss.

He moans something but Ren cannot hear.

Hux comes, and then Ren, and they are boiling, alive, then ash, falling from the sky.

Ren bites down on his hand, and he bleeds into Hux’s mouth. Into his own.

And Ren doesn’t care anymore.

He doesn’t care.

Doesn’t care.

So long as there is this.

And Hux kisses him, then, kissing Ren back into himself.

And there are clouds, and there is rain.

And Ren curls over, lets Hux hold him, and the pillows fall to the floor.

They are bloody. Wet. 

Ren smears their seed about.

Hux’s tongue laps. 

His stubble reddens Ren’s already raw and dirty skin.

And Hux looks up.

And he smiles.

And pets Ren’s cheek.


End file.
